


Keeping Him Guessing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry should be careful what he wishes for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Him Guessing

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for [](http://snape100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://snape100.livejournal.com/)**snape100** prompt: # 158: Snape's Resolution.

Title: Keeping Him Guessing  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Prompt Set: (50.2)  
Prompt: 039: Passion  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Harry should be careful what he wishes for.  
Warnings: Suggestion of slash.  
Notes: Written for [](http://snape100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://snape100.livejournal.com/)**snape100** prompt: # 158: Snape's Resolution.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
See my entire Severus prompt table [HERE](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/61510.html#cutid2).  
  
  
~

“Absolutely not.”

Harry sighed. “Many people write down their New Year’s resolutions, Severus.”

“Not me. Not for this.” Severus scowled. “I won’t place on parchment how I plan to... ahem... proceed in our bedroom. Passion cannot be planned.”

Harry sighed. “Maybe not planned, exactly, it’s just... couldn’t we be a bit more... adventurous?”

Severus smiled slowly. “Indeed. How about...?” Grabbing the parchment, he jotted something down, handing it to Harry.

Harry read it, then looked up at him.

“You ‘resolve to keep Harry guessing’? How’s that new for you?”

Severus smirked. “Who said it had to be new for me?”

~  



End file.
